I Know You
by mangyhalfbreed
Summary: Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks' reunion after sixteen years.


"Merlin..." She muttered mutinously, wincing slightly while looking up towards the ceiling of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Sounds of her dearly departed great aunt screeching in the background made her see spots. Who the Hell would keep a gigantic troll leg umbrella stand? Practically in the middle of the hallway, too! Well... maybe not right _in_ the middle...

Tonks shook her head and slowly rolled onto her side before leaping to her feet. Well, at least Mrs. Black wasn't howling anymore. She let out a huff and gripped the side of the banister before slowly making her way upstairs. God forbid she trip on these. And just where the Hell was Sirius to greet her?

She felt herself stop as she reached the first landing... _Sirius_. She hasn't seen him in so long. Her favorite cousin, brother, partner in crime. And to learn that he was innocent? Needless to say, when she heard the truth from Dumbledore, she burst into tears.

"Sirius?" She whispered down the hallway. Here she was, first official day in the Order - and she was alone at Headquarters? She straightened up, puffed out her chest, and waltzed boldly down the hallway before turning into the first open door. A library - shelves lined with mostly old and tattered books accompanied with a sofa, several arm chairs, and a roaring fireplace.

And someone stood _up_ from one of those chairs, turned to face her and then stopped dead in his tracks. Tonks' mouth hung open in unashamed surprise.

_"Remus!"_ Tonks yelled in pure joy, darting forward and leaping onto the shell-shocked man - her arms wrapping around his neck in an iron-tight hug.

His eyes were wide and it took a moment for his mouth to work before slowly bringing his arms up and around her. "Hello, Nymphadora." He smiled gently before pulling away gradually.

What happened to the seven-year-old girl with pink hair, missing teeth and pigtails? Back when they first met about sixteen years ago, it was like Tonks became stuck to Remus with a permanent sticking Charm. She was his number one fan. And according to Nymphadora, they were the _"bestest friends in the world!" _Sirius thought it was very amusing.

But now, here they were. Each adults, completely grown with a lifetime of memories to share. "It's been a long time," he murmured, blue eyes brightening.

Tonks was not able to contain her joy nearly as well. Remus was here!_ Here! _And older, too. Not in the bad way... But his hair was tinged with grey. He had just a few prominent age lines and facial hair. He had one scar which hadn't been there, one etched ascross his cheekbone. He looked tired. But to Tonks, he looked _wonderful._

"A long time? Merlin, only_ sixteen _years!" She exclaimed, haircolor fluxuating wildly.

Remus chuckled before giving a short nod. "Indeed. How have you been? Sirius tells me you're an Auror."

"Yep. Dunno how I did it, to be honest, but here I am." She smiled proudly. "What about you, Remus? C'mon, spill it. Job, wife, kids?" Of course her chatterbox tendencies haven't changed in the slightest.

Moony laughed under his breath. "Currently unemployed," he said softly. How was he supposed to tell her? He's a werewolf!_ A dark creature! _She's one of the last few people who proudly stood beside him without fear... How could he ruin that? "And as far as wife and children go, there are none."

Tonks' chocolate brown hues nearly bulged out of her head. This man had no wife? "Not even a girlfriend?" She asked before she could stop herself, immediately covering her mouth with the palm of her hand. "Oh, Remus, I'm _so_ sorry. That was rude and it's none of my business in either case." She frowned apologetically.

But Lupin only smiled and shook his head. Her curiosity was rather entertaining. Goes to show that some people never change. In this situation, though, he was very appreciative of the fact. "It's no problem at all. No, no girlfriend. Honestly, Nymphadora, how can you be so shocked? I'm hardly PlayWitch material." He raised an eyebrow towards her before cracking a full-on grin.

"Erm-well-I wouldn't say_ that_-but-really, Remus-I-" she floundered hopelessly like a gaping fish.

"Oi! Are you upsetting my little cousin there, Moony? Because, really, I'd have to frown on that," a voice barked.

Tonks spun on her heels and nearly fell backwards into Remus before screaming at the top of her lungs, _"SIRIUS!" _The dam broke and the clumsy Metamorphmagus tackled him to the ground. He let out an _oof_ upon impact.

"Tonks," he croaked. "I'm not as young as I used to be. You can't just be-... what'd I do?" The animagus asked, surprised to see tears falling freely from his cousin's eyes. Had he upset her? He looked to Moony for help, but Remus merely stood by and watched the family reunion with a thoughtful expression.

"Sirius, you great prat!" Nymphadora sobbed into the front of his robes. "I missed you so much, do you bloody hear me? _So much!_"

And Padfoot smiled a bit, moving into a sitting position and holding her close, giving a soft squeeze to her shoulder. "Don't worry, Tonksie. I'm here for good. You lot will just have to put up with me." He laughed and hugged her to him.

"Heaven forbid," Remus said teasingly, reaching out his hand for the girl to take. "Now, how about I make some tea? I could make an attempt at the 'yummy kind' you forced me to try so many years ago. Not as good as your Dad's, mind you, but I'll do my best. And I daresay we've got a lot to catch up on. Right, Nymphadora?"

His smile was so warm that Tonks could nearly feel the heat radiating from it. She too was smiling blindly throughout her tears. She gave Sirius a peck on the cheek before grasping Remus' hand and holding it firmly - like she did so many years ago - and agreed, "loads to catch up on."


End file.
